Naruto: Bukijutsu Style
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground." "What does that mean?" "Usuratonkachi." "What the hell,teme!" Tenshinhan sighed as he watched his teammates bicker. Perhaps flunking out and being held back a year was a good thing because as he watched Sasuke & Naruto argue, he knew enduring those awkward if not embarrassing childhood moments was worth it.[PaperClip/OC]


**The Fool Arcana: **So this is the first fanfiction I have written in so long. I got bored and decided to finally start one up again. If you spot any grammatical errors I'd love it if you pointed it out. I just rely on auto-correct and we know she can be a bitch sometimes. Another A/N will be at the bottom I suppose...also yeah its short in a way I guess...most chapters are after you accidentally delete the original and had to re-write but couldn't make it as good as you thought it was before Microsoft word decided to be a jack ass.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: Bukijutsu Style! <strong>_

_**Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor/Family**_

_**Rating: T-M (Language)**_

_**Style: Character Insertions/Paper Clip**_

_**Word Count: 2,100 (Not counting A/N and this and Quote)**_

**© Masashi Kishimoto **_(OC is mine)_

* * *

><p><em>"Never give up,<em>_for that is just the place __and time that the tide __will turn." -Harriet Beecher Stowe_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Konohagakure no Sato. The birds were chirping, the sun shined brightly in the clear blue sky, shouts were being thrown around with foul language as the rambuncious laughter could be heard with splattering of paint.<p>

Tenshinhan otherwise known as Tien simply paused his morning walk with an odd look on his face, tilting his head up he watched with a bit of bewildered awe as a boy wearing a black shirt and orange pants flew over his head with what looked like- "Iruka-sensei?" the startled look he recived fromt he Chunin just as a waterballoon full of paint fell smack into his face made the young seven year old freeze in place. What the heck? A shout of apology from his former sensei made him try and rub the paint from his eyes only to make it worse-until a hand slapped his own away and he felt someone cleaning his face.

"...Must you have such horrid luck, Tenshinhan?"

Slowly opening his eyes Tenshinhan came face to face with his classmate and friend Hyuga Neji, "Oh Neji-san." he gave a simple smile in responce as the Hyuga prodigy continued to clean him off. It was a bit odd when this happened, his older sister complained a bit about him being a magnet for trouble or just sleeping all the time, "Mm...I just have bad timing, aneki complains a bit." glancing down at himself he gave a soft sigh as his white mandarin jacket was now a bright orange before he reached up to touch a lock of hair, "I have orange hair now."

Neji held a look of distaste on his normally expressionaless face before he grabbed his friend by the hand and promptly began to drag him to the Academy, "...I question why fate has decided we should be friends sometimes."

"You consider me a friend, Neji-san?"

"...Urusai."

* * *

><p>Tenten gave a disgruntled sound as she saw her twin being lead around by Hyuga Neji. Hands to her hips the young seven year old felt the urge to drop kick the stuck up boy but then recalled how furious she had seen Tien the firs time she had done it. Taking in her brother's appearance she sometimes was a bit creeped out to know that is how she would look as a boy with the slight differences those being that Tien seemed to have almost a darker shade of brown to him than herself. Touching one of the buns her brother helped her style her hair into she then decided, storming over she called, "Tien! Help me with chakra control!"<p>

Tenshinhan gave a sigh as his sister grabbed his arm and promptly dragged him away, "Of course, aneki." glancing to Neji he watched as his friend just gave a curt nod and the Hyuga version of the eye roll, "That is a lot of books, aneki." he knew his sister's dream of being like the legendary Sanin, though he knew it would be sooner than later that his sister would finally admit she was not cut out for Tsunade's style of iryo ninjutsu. Nonetheless he began to help his sister once more.

It has been three years since they had entered the academy. Three years of figuring out what to do, what one can do, what feels right and what feels wrong. Tenten knew she would have to admit this style was just not something she could do and it made her want to pull her hair out. Did she not have the aptitude for this?! Why was it easy for Tien? Did it have something to do with personality? She wanted this with all her heart! She won't be faint of heart! She will do this! She felt a fire build up in her as she slammed her fist down onto the desk, gazing right at her brother, "I won't give up! I'll do this even if it kills me!"

"...That's the spirit, aneki." Tenshinhan simply gave a smile to his sister though from his peripheral vision he noticed their classmate Rock Lee if he recalled the name right gazing at Tenten with awe. His sister seemed to know how to light a fire in people be it good or bad. Pausing his teaching he glanced to the side to see Neji sit down by them and give Tenten a few pointers only to sigh as his sister began to twitch. Placing his hand to his head he felt himself sag ever so slightly as one of the famous Tenten and Neji debates began. Slowly gathering the books, he moved a bit away from the two as the argument grew more heated as well as one-sided with Neji throwing in snarky comments which would make Tenten even more riled up, 'For being seven years old...they sure know some pretty violent and rude adult words.' it was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>"Tenshinhan!"<p>

Glancing around Tenshinhan stopped his trek towards Academy gates when he heard his name, turning around he saw Umino Iruka dragging a blob of sunshine yellow behind him, "Iruka-sensei?" he expected his former sensei to stop in front of him but instead he came face to face with bright blue eyes, slightly tanned skin with whisker shaped birthmarks on a heart shaped face framed by sun kissed golden locks, "Uh..." well that sounded intelligent.

"Naruto! Apologize for this morning! You got another student caught up in that prank!"

Uzumaki Naruto gave a small scowl before it softened at the totally startled if not puzzled look the older boy was giving him. Squirming out of Iruka's hold he glowered at the adult before shoving his hands into his pockets and kicking the ground a bit, "...'m sorry..." honestly he did feel bad that a water balloon full of paint had gotten out of the bucket and hit the unsuspecting older kid. Though if he recalled he did see this kid a lot and he seemed to have terrible luck. Peering up at the other from under his bangs he noticed the normally beautiful silk jacket he wore was tainted in blotches of his orange paint and gave a slight cringe. Great someone else to hate him even more for ruining something expensive...

"Huh? Oh it's okay. I thought it was funny."

Naruto's head shot up to stare at the older boy with wide-eyes before squinting. He didn't sense the other was telling a fib and he had this stupidly derp smile on his face that made Naruto wonder if there was something wrong with this kid, "...You stupid?"

"NARUTO!"

"Itai! Iruka-sensei that hurt!"

Tenshinhan simply watched the two with slight amusement, folding his arms into his sleeves he let his head cock to the right a bit, "Um...?" when the two turned to look at him he simply gave a slight sheepish smile, "Iruka-sensei...Mizuki-sensei is calling for you."

A look of dawning came across the older man's face before he turned to Naruto a stern look before it softened ever so slightly, "No more pranks today. Got it?" with that he dashed into the school building to help the poor blue-haired teacher who was screaming in pain from the itching powder.

"Naruto-san right? I'm Tenshinhan but most people call me Tien." Tenshinhan gave a slightly awkward but polite greeting which in return he received a blank look, "Um...?"

"You a retard?" Naruto asked in a slow tone as he eyed the older boy who's expression turned to one of alarm, before disbelief, then he simply gaped as the older boy was squatting down drawing circles in the ground depressed, "What the heck?!"

"I'm sorry for appearing to be a retard, Naruto-san..."

Waving his hands around in a panic and looking around Naruto did not want to get in trouble again, "Ack! Stop that! I take it back! I take it back! You aren't, dattebayo!" freezing a bit Naruto blinked as he made eye contact with the older boy once more, "Uh...wait what was-was-you-faking?!"

"I think the term is bi-polar? That is what Haruka-sensei calls me sometimes." Tenshinhan muttered a bit with distaste before he smoothed down his jacket once more. Turning to face the younger boy, Tenshinhan gave a small sigh with a wry smile one he had obtained from dealing with his sister and Neji fighting all the time, "I need to go now. I hope to see you again soon, Naruto-san." with a polite bow he turned on his heels starting off not noticing the look he got as he walked off.

Naruto gazed after the older boy in slight shock before his expression shifted around. That kid was weird. Maybe he really was stupid? Bi-polar? Man the older kids were weird. Most would yell at him or not forgive him but that guy...that guy totally did. What was wrong with him-Naruto felt his train of thought stop as he stared blankly at the scene before him. A weird white-eyed kid was arguing with a girl who looked exactly like the boy he spoke to, "What the...heck?" when a third kid with giant eyebrows and a long braided pony-tail jumped into the fray Naruto decided right then and there to just walk away. Nope. He was totally not getting into that. It was only when he was almost around the corner did he turn around and catch the eye of the older boy who simply smiled at him. Feeling himself stiffen as well as a flush rising to his cheeks he turned and bolted all the way towards Ichiraku. What the HELL was wrong with that kid?!

* * *

><p>After breaking free from the chaos that was Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee and his aneki meeting all at the same time, Tenshinhan was able to break free without the trio noticing. Walking towards the bookstore he came across something odd, a moving pink blob. Staring at it for a few seconds he was startled when a pair of beautiful green eyes stared into his muddy brown ones with shock, "Uh..." oh hey another intelligent response. Before he could even utter a word he watched the pink blob vanish around the corner and stood there for a few seconds perplexed, "What the heck was that?!" of course his shout made him turn a bit red as the adults gave him odd looks.<p>

"...Nii-san...that kid is talking to himself."

"Sasuke pointing is rude."

Slowly turning Tenshinhan felt himself freeze up because right behind him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his entire seven years. Unable to move or tear his gaze away the young child simply ogled the older boy not even noticing the smaller one next to him.

"Nii-san! He is staring at you! It's creepy!"

"Ah..."

"Uuuuuuh..."

"Nii-san...I think he broke."

"...Ah..."

"Hah, hah! Itachi-chan breaking kids minds still?"

"Wah! Shisui-san where did you come from?!"

"Hmmm~ I been here!"

Uchiha Itachi gave a soft sigh as he listened to his little brother and best friend tease and bicker. His gaze though was trained on the small male in front of them who simply stared back with wide-eyes and a light flush on slightly pale cheeks. Feeling his lips twitch upwards ever so slightly he gave an inward chuckle, 'This is the first time I have ever received that look from a child...a boy no less.' with those thoughts he slowly let go of Sasuke's hand ignoring the sound of protest and the Ooooh from Shisui, "Is something wrong?"

"Marry me." Tenshinhan froze as the words slipped out of his mouth and the older boy in front of him stared back with some shock, he could vaguely hear laughter and a body hit the floor as well as a shocked cry before he felt his face turn a dark red and promptly bolted. What the hell!? Maybe Naruto-san was right! Maybe he was retarded! He was never going to live this down!

"Bwahahahahaha!"

"N-Nii-san?! D-Don't marry him!"

Uchiha Itachi simply stayed in the same position to stunned to move, to stunned to kick his best friend in the side and most of all to stunned to even assure his little brother that would not happen. He really did not expect that. He honestly didn't. He also did not expect the child to sound so sincere and serious-but most of all he was suddenly feeling conflicted for his heart had sped up ever so slightly. Maybe Shisui was right...he really did like cute things and despite being a pacifist might have a tiny bit of a sadistic streak- he blamed Inu-san. It was always Inu-san's fault. Damn ANBU captain.

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Corner~<strong>

**The Fool Arcana: **Alright then...I just decided to do them as children first. This is all about first meetings and a repetitive normal day turning into one of well first meetings and greetings. To answer some questions you all might have a head of time if you bothered to read this first chapter...here we go. I hope this helps with all the explanations and what not. Writing it out might end up killing my brain though ahahahahaha...

**Naruto **_to me as a child was of course sad but full of determination and suspicion. I doubt he would instantly warm up to someone right away after being spoken to nicely or asked to play. It could of happen many times and his small heart could of been crushed. Children can hold grudges and have a good judge of character though sometimes due to their thoughts and feelings the judgement loses out or something...did I even word this right? Thus his treatment of Tenshinhan...which normally has Tenshinhan end up a bit depressed and gloomy...almost like Hashirama did as a child._

**Neji **_as we know sorta went into his fate loop at the age of four and thus dislikes a lot of people. His friendship with Tien is more or less just company. He views Tien as someone who knows his place and can have an actual intellectual conversation with despite the other's Tomboy sister who is trying to be "More than she can ever be" which results in one-sided arguments between himself and Tenten while Tien simply moves away. He takes care of Tenshinhan because a part of him to me wants to cling to something like he is reminded of Hinata in a way and a subconscious part of his mind is reaching out. We seen how he was when he first met Hinata, then after his father, then after he finds out the truth. He still wanted family even though he pushed everyone away, he wanted some sort of normalcy I would say. Again this is all my opinion right here..._

**Itachi **_sometimes very few times would drop Sasuke off as well as pick him up. It could be cannon or it could not. Itachi as we know is a major pacifist and hates to fight, thus he can not use his arm the one he used to cut down his family and the whole Kyubi incident. We also know he loves sweets and cute things...but I can see him being a small sadist. Just a very tiny bit where he would like to tease someone, he get's that from Shisui and Inu-san *cough*Kakashi*cough*. He will be a target of Tenshinhan's admiration or little boy crush...because Itachi is so pretty y'know? Hah hah. Honestly that part is just for kicks...my little brother when he first saw Itachi was like "Oh he is pretty! Marry him I will!" no seriously he worded it like that. Naruto came out like when I was 12 and my bro was like 7 so yeah. Anyways the relation between Tenshinhan and Itachi for when they run into each other would be a bit awkward. _

**Tenten **_is the older of the two. Thus the term **Aneki **which is the more respectful (was it?) term for elder sister instead of nee-san or onee-chan. When young Tenten wanted to be just like Tsunade despite not having the aptitude for it-was that even the right term? I used it in the story too gah! Tenten and Tien have a close relationship. Tienshin acts more like the adult though at certain times when Tenten's passion gets a bit to high which causes a trip to the Academy nurse or the local clinic-not hospital but clinic for small bruises and cuts. While Tenten excels in physical aspects as well as being one of the B students (Using our grading rank) she envies and is proud of Tien for being one of the A students if not B in terms of physical. Oh righ ta bit off topic but she has Tien help her with chakra control which in turn gives Tien a few ideas on how to help his sister._

**Sasuke **_after the first meeting these two had, Tien not even noticing Sasuke but Sasuke having seen everything would have a bit of distaste and dislike towards the older boy who asked his beloved nii-san to marry him. _

**Shisui**_? Well let's just say if they ever meet Tenshinhan's soul will be flying from his body in embarrassment.._

P.S.: Yes. Blame Kakashi. Always blame Kakashi...like how we blame Hashirama.


End file.
